Thomas Mckinley 3D
Thomas Mckinley 3D is a 2013 3d horror film release based off of THE RAGE: CARRIE 2. The film stars Jon Beavers, Saoirse Rona emily bergl, and Jennifer Love Hewitt. The film is the progressive and story of Tomas Mckinley who is the brother of Rachel Carrie Lung. he is son found top be telekinetic as of his 21st birthday. the film sustais a R rating and will eventually lean to sucess amoung th eritics although most people tthink Jon Beavers can't do a role this deep but film director Tyree Tillman has faith that he ca do it. the film's plot occurs the same as of THE RAGE: CARRIE 2.? The film is considered to be a spin-off of that film accept that thomas Mckinley isrevealed to beRachel Carrie Lung's brother. Plot Thomas mckinley was born May 21, 1984 in little rock, arkansas. His eyes are blue. His hair is brown and he's 6 foot 5, and his is alos a competitive streetfighter,alphamale, skilled rapper, and telekinetic power user. Thomas is the brother of Rachel Carrie Lung and the son of Ralph White. His parents are completely decsed as of the age of 5 so since he was 5 years of age he was forced to streetfight for money to keep his old family members estate mansion, he also forced to becomea skilled rapper, in which he used the technique to gain millions of dollars about time he was 18 years old. He graduated from Thomas Alternative the following year before becoming alpha-male, Thomas eventually gains a girlfriend.Thomas will learn that he has a telekinetic power derived from his sister Rachel Carrie Lung. He achieves and graduates from high school and making his own gang in which the group makes Thomas their alpha-male, in which he turns out to be a very successful person in the film, at the end while himself and Carrie find themselves in the hands of the opposite gang the group pulls a prank on Carrie and her telekinetic powers go ham. During this process at the same time Thomas is streetfighter haystacked to the back of the head, however this dosen't knock him out, and one of the gang members bang his head aganist a glass window 4 times, as he holds onto the back of his head, his feet thrashing about, he is punched in the stomach and groin, as he slowily stands up the group starts throwing things at him one of the metal pieces busts his lip rully pissing him off and Thomas allows his powers to go berserk like Carrie's, their powers combined kill all 1000 of the gang members however when Thomas and Carrie find each other carrie is crushed by one of the fire pieces on the rough, as thomas is pushed out of the way. Thomas is revealed to be the only survivor and it is also revealed that his parents are dead, and he later goes to a second party where he is shot with a silver bullet? by the gang's alpha-male but he kills the alpha-male to in which the alphamale known as Greg Stuhlfauth, was not in the party at the time but was forced to remain outside through his grandmother in which his alpha-female Linda forces him to do so! It is revealed that 6 months later, thomas finds out that carrie is still alive and the 2 make an alliance as they arrive at their newly formed college, in which the train that left from with their enemies on it, Sean, George, kindy, Diana, and Fred & Young are killed one the train derails however Thomas & Rachel Carrie Lung are not involved in the derailment.? And it is revealed that Thoas is also a streetfighter, rapper, beatboxer, and a professinal bodyguard when rachel finds one of his personal files. The ending nears when yet another party and prank goes large, giving thomas and Rachel flashbacks to when the gang they killed 6 months ago would blow up cars, kill people, commit theft etc, and this group is to all killed by Thomas himself when Rachel is killed off permenantly.It goes to 7 weeks later, when he is seen sipping his drink by himself in a restaurent as he reads a article about his gang which died while taking a trip on acruise ship, the death's are however unknow. He sips his drink one more time before walking down the street to start a new life and a new gang. To be continued